


Mayo del 93'

by CristiRanda



Series: Okupas S.A [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 90'S, Algo de violencia gratuita, Cabezotas, M/M, Pero muy poca, Rubgy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vale, dos días después y ya estoy aquí con más Fehorel. Está ambientando en la misma línea temporal que el fic de los okupas, pero se puede leer sin tener ni idea de lo que va el otro... Aunque, bueno, ya sabéis, no pasa nada si lo leéis (?)</p><p>Salud y República (o anarquía)</p></blockquote>





	Mayo del 93'

-Por fin, hijo de puta- ríe Bahorel, al verlo llegar en su vieja bicicleta. Feuilly rueda los ojos, frenando justo al lado de donde están sentados. -Ya pensábamos que te había tragado la tierra- El muchacho le hace una peineta, tirando su bici a un lado, y sentándose junto a ellos. Es mayo, hace mucho sol, y todos han terminado ya los exámenes. Nada más sentarse Fe, Bahorel se levanta, cogiendo el balón ovalado, para lanzárselo,

-Joder, tío, déjame descansar un puto segundo- bufa el muchacho.

-Venga, venga, no me seas quejica-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, que no has hecho nada en el puto día, yo llevo desde las seis currando- responde, con brusquedad, devolviéndole la pelota.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?- pregunta Enjolras, al que Feuilly no ve desde hace semanas. Los exámenes convierten al rubio en un verdadero ermitaño. Como respuesta, Feuilly se señala los pantalones de trabajo, llenos de manchas de barro, cemento y pintura.

-Una obra cerca de Orsei- Enjolras asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa, que parece intentar infundirle fuerzas. Feuilly nunca ha comprendido bien el porqué de ese deje compasivo. A veces le molesta.

-Menos charloteo y más baloneo- Feuilly suspira, y tras dedicarle una mueca a Enjolras, se levanta. Por supuesto, el rubio y Combeferre no van a participar en la pachanga. El primero por alergia a los deportes de contacto, y el segundo por alergia a los deportes, en general. Joly tampoco juega, y por lo tanto, tampoco lo hace Bossuet. Lo que casi es mejor, porque la última vez acabó en el hospital.

-Esperad, esperad, esperad- antes de empezar, Courfeyrac sale corriendo de vuelta hacia donde están Enjolras y Ferre, y con mucha parsimonia, se quita la pajarita y la camisa. Cuando vuelve, todos le miran. -¿Qué? Es de Armani- algunos bufan, otros ríen, pero unos minutos después, ya están todos jugando. Algo que siempre ha maravillado a Feuilly es la habilidad de Jehan para el rugby. Tan largo y delgado, con esos pantalones bombachos floreados y ese pelo largo, trenzado. No, definitivamente, al verlo, nadie habría pensado todo lo que escondía.

Entonces ocurre.

Alguien pierde el balón. Y si, ese alguien es Grantaire.

Y si, el balón cae justo sobre la espalda de Enjolras, que lee, tumbado boca abajo en el suelo.

El rubio se incorpora de un salto, mirando a Grantaire, con un odio intenso. Automáticamente, se incorpora también Ferre, agarrando la muñeca del rubio.

-Enjolras, no- esas son las palabras clave. Enjolras toma aire.

-Lo siento, Rapunzel- sonríe, el muy cabrón, y Ferre aprieta más la muñeca de Enjolras.

-Respira- el rubio asiente, pero cuando Grantaire se acerca a recoger la pelota, lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Hace veinticinco años, nuestros hermanos estaban luchando por un mundo mejor ¿Qué hacéis vosotros? Jugar al rugby-

-Eran otros tiempos y otras circunstancias, Rubio- sonríe R, devolviendo el balón a Bahorel. Feuilly se abalanza sobre el grandullón, y ambos acaban dándose hostias en el suelo, por quedarse con el balón.

-Los tiempos y las circunstancias son las mismas... lo que cambian, son las personas... por gente como tú Francia se ha ido a la mierda- la sonrisa de Grantaire se amplia en sus labios.

-Vamos, princesa...-

-'Taire, lo estás buscando, no te quejes si lo encuentras- el tono de Combeferre es tranquilo, como siempre. Combeferre nunca se exalta. Simplemente, advierte, resalta la evidencia. Pero Grantaire se limita a sonreír y a volver a correr hacia donde están los demás.

-Es imbécil- murmura Enjolras, y Combeferre sonríe, acariciándole el hombro.

-Es Grantaire- El rubio suspira, y ambos vuelven a sentarse. Ferre intenta que Enjolras olvide lo que ha pasado, lo que no es difícil. Aunque al principio siempre le afecta mucho que R se meta con él, tiende a olvidarlo enseguida, él es así. Y R lo sabe, así que se encarga de molestarle constantemente.

* * *

 

Ahora, están todos en círculo. Tienen una nevera portátil llena de cervezas y varias botellas de licores más fuertes, y no piensan irse de allí hasta que se hayan acabado. La cabeza de Enjolras reposa sobre las piernas de Courfeyrac, porque es el único de ellos que no bebe. Las bromas se suceden, al igual que las cervezas.

-Soy una puta roca, tío- bufa Bahorel, y no sabe que aquellas palabras van a cambiar su vida. Feuilly rueda los ojos.

-Ya, claro-

  
-¡En serio!- se golpea el estómago con fuerza. Enjolras desde su sitio, hace un ruidito donde viene implícito un ''descerebrado'', Combeferre pone cara de resignación, y el resto, que ya está más bebido, ríe. -Hace tres años, me rompieron una botella en la cabeza, en un partido que se desmadró ¡Y no me paso nada! ¡Ni un solo corte, ni cardenal! ¡Nada!-

-Trolero-

-¿Qué no?- coge una botella y se la tiende a Feuilly. Se hace el silencio, y todos se miran. Feuilly acepta la botella, con una sonrisa.

-Fe...- musita Combeferre, incorporándose un poco.

-Vamos, Ferre, no te preocupes, que no tiene cojones para hacerl- Combeferre cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando Feuilly revienta la botella en la cabeza de Bahorel.

-¡FEUILLY!- protesta Enjolras, que por su parte, abre mucho los ojos, siendo está la reacción generalizada. Grantaire se está descojonando, y el resto tiende más a la preocupación. En cuanto a Bahorel, mira fijamente a Feuilly a los ojos, y este no aparta la mirada. Al chocar, la botella se ha roto, y lo ha llenado de cerveza. Un pequeño reguero de sangre desciende por su frente, pero... sonríe.

-Hijo de puta-

-No eres de piedra ¿Ves?-

-¡Hijo de puta!-

-Me has dicho que lo hiciera-

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!-

-Creo que se ha cargado algo ahí dentro- musita Joly, incorporándose, claramente preocupado.

-Estoy perfectamente- responde Bahorel, sin dejar de sonreír, y sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Feuilly. En la puta vida se hubiera imaginado que lo haría, que le estallaría una botella en la cabeza. Y el muy hijo de puta lo ha hecho sin pestañear siquiera. Se la ha sudado la posibilidad de hacerle daño. Y eso, le ha puesto a mil. Ahora, el pequeño hijo de puta alarga la mano y toca su sangre. Nadie dice nada, nadie hace nada.

-Anda, ven, vamos al baño- a Bahorel se le ponen los huevos por corbata ¿Ha notado que le ha puesto aquello? -Ferre ¿Tienes algo para limpiarle la herida?- mierda, es solo eso.

-Si- por supuesto, Ferre siempre lleva su pequeño botiquín en la mochila. Lo saca y se lo tiende a Feuilly, clavando la mirada en él. El muchacho le devuelve la mirada. Sabe que aquella mirada significa ''luego voy a darte la charla, no puedes ir haciendo ese tipo de cosas''. Coge el botiquín y se levanta. -Quizás lo mejor sería ir a urgencias, por si acaso...-

-No es la primera botella que me revientan en la cabeza- sonríe Bahorel, imitando a Feuilly y siguiéndole de cerca. El resto se queda en silencio, y pronto, por supuesto, empiezan a cuchichear. Nadie se esperaba que lo hiciera, ni siquiera el propio Bahorel. No están muy seguros de que cable es el que se le ha cruzado a Feuilly, porque ni siquiera ha bebido demasiado. O al menos, no lo suficiente como para hacer aquello inconscientemente. Llegan a la conclusión de que Fe lo ha hecho porque estaba cien por cien seguro de que no le iba a hacer daño alguno... o eso quieren creer.

-Auch- Feuilly sonríe.

-No seas quejica- le está limpiando la herida, que por supuesto, no es profunda. Están muy cerca el uno del otro, y Bahorel siente el corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho. No sabe que cojones le pasa, nunca se ha sentido así. Pero, oh, las manos de Feuilly son tan ásperas, y lo tratan con tan poco cariño. Joder, y su sonrisa de ''todo está bajo control''. Si fuera por él, lo besaría hasta que se quedara sin putos labios... _¿¡QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS PENSANDO, BAHOREL?! ES FEUILLY, ES UNO DE TUS MEJORES AMIGOS. ES UN TÍO. UN TÍO. Y ES COMUNISTA._ Toma aire, tratando de tranquilizarse. Feuilly acaba con el corte y sonríe. -Ea, listo, señor ''estoy hecho de piedra, nada puede hacerme daño''-

-Creo que ya has demostrado que eso no es verdad, no tienes que recochinearte-

-Oh, vamos, deja que me regodee un poco en tu mierda- y lo hace, el muy hijo de puta le acaricia la mejilla. -Estás empapado, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?- Bahorel asiente, muy efusivamente. Quizás su mente ha pensado en algo muy poco apropiado para hacer con Feuilly, pero jamás lo reconocerá en voz alta. No se despiden siquiera de los demás, y van directos al piso que Bahorel comparte con Jehan. El grandullón saca unas cervezas, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, y Feuilly rueda los ojos, acaparando el sofá. Se pelean por el sitio, y acaban acurrucados el uno contra el otro. Por supuesto, no pasa nada entre ellos.

Jehan llega, más de dos horas después, y se los encuentra dormidos en el sofá, en una postura que no parece nada cómoda. Sonríe, ladeando la cabeza. Probablemente, él se haya dado cuenta incluso antes que el propio Bahorel. Sabe que el grandullón se cortaría un pie antes de reconocerlo, pero él lo sabe. Lo ha sabido en el momento en el que Bahorel ha mirado a Feuilly y ha tragado saliva. La sonrisa crece en sus labios. Bahorel se merece ser feliz, y si es con Feuilly, todavía más. Apaga la luz y se dirige a su cuarto.

El pobre inocente, no sabe cuan cabezotas pueden llegar a ser sus dos amigos.

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, dos días después y ya estoy aquí con más Fehorel. Está ambientando en la misma línea temporal que el fic de los okupas, pero se puede leer sin tener ni idea de lo que va el otro... Aunque, bueno, ya sabéis, no pasa nada si lo leéis (?)
> 
> Salud y República (o anarquía)


End file.
